


#希神同人/赫波（hermollo）#往昔与未来与无稽之事

by CleverBeanAnn



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverBeanAnn/pseuds/CleverBeanAnn
Summary: 他们永葆青春，却悄然老去。
Relationships: hermollo - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	#希神同人/赫波（hermollo）#往昔与未来与无稽之事

**Author's Note:**

> *沉迷抒情，毫无车技；投喂同好，满足自己；斗胆发出，万望不弃。  
> *CP：赫耳墨斯x阿波罗（希腊神话）。大概含有一些对历史上古典时期（5-4 c. BC）各神形象相比于更古时的发展变化的拓展（？）  
> *断断续续肝了一年多，这篇几千字小短文的定位从最初的“R向”变成了最终的“带有些许R级描写的普通向”，我太丢人了（……）  
> *不知不觉就玩了巨多梗和隐喻，过几天大概会再发一版导演点评版（划掉）屑作者碎碎念批注版（草）

河流蜿蜒淌过德尔斐平原，喜好弓箭的猎鹿手曾在河畔放牧她的马驹，如今此地仍萦绕众缪斯昔日歌声的回音。脐石之畔的女祭司呼吸沼气、口吐预言——有死凡人的哀乐悲欢就是这样被引起。而神明们不会被摩伊莱手中的丝线过度烦扰，毕竟他们的寿命近乎永恒，如同滚滚长河：或迟或早，最终抹消每一枚伤感的漩涡。

辛西尤斯早年也曾渡海而来，用可畏的灾殃推行信仰，在巨蟒的尸骸上兴建厅堂。库勒纽斯在某个黄昏由阿卡狄亚的山穴走到皮埃里亚，看见丰硕的牛群在原野上漫步，草色染上它们的口鼻与蹄尖。时光荏苒，居无定所的安定下来，注定奔忙的依然游走四方。

或许他们在此地曾经相遇；在苍穹下，在泉源旁。或许他们在此刻决定相爱；在立柱间，在重门后。

德尔斐圣所的体量相当大，但神庙本身只占其中一小部分。作为凡人眼中皮提安在此地的住处，庙室内足够隐蔽——纵使皮提亚也不会擅入神明的居所。戴金冕的太阳或银光皎洁的月亮也难以窥到这一切，尽管他们驰游天际、被称赞为“无所不见”。

“没错，塞勒涅不会看见我们。她忙着与她的睡美人恩底弥翁幽会。”身披旅者斗篷的赫耳墨斯发出轻笑，在垂落的衣褶下用手指梳过阿波罗熔金般的长鬈发。外面有天鹅在鸣叫，你无法知道它们在歌唱爱还是死亡。

溯洄到城邦还是王国的时代，他们已然是人类文明物质上与精神上的指引者。爱者与被爱者相似又迥然，他们是年长的弟弟与年轻的兄长。

“阿卡狄亚之主、恩惠赐予者、捷足的引路神、带来好运的信使……”

“我可亲的兄弟啊——”阿波罗最后说着，将唇贴上赫耳墨斯的额头，“我允许你爱我。”

旅者之神凑过来，将下颏抵上光明神的肩，蹭乱那些发丝。它们很洁净，久不曾沾染道路上的尘埃。发丝下掩着的耳尖给他抿住，弄得发红发痒。对方的手指忽然攀上他的脸颊。

“黄金的库忒瑞亚教了你这些？”

赫耳墨斯回应道：“倘若如此说——正是爱情鼓动在我心中，令这行为自然而然地发生啊。”

他吐露带翼的话语，圆滑却并非虚情假意。他凝视着那双看透未来的眼睛思索，吻上那会念出预言与诗句的唇，将那惯会拨弄弓弦与琴弦的手指紧紧扣在自己手中。阿芙洛狄忒的吸引力固然难以抵挡，没有任何神或凡人能否认这一点——可是阿波罗的美是另一种。他是大理石与沉甸甸的黄金，是男性青春年华的健躯，是流淌的橄榄油，是闪光的银色箭尖，是最悦耳的颂歌，是从天鹅翅羽上拂过的长风。

德尔斐的神坦然而优雅地躺平，四肢伸展，仿佛不设防备。正如活泼的孩童长成沉稳的青年，昔时不忌喜怒的横死之神如今也转了性、专注于智者与先知的职责。他曾以狼为名、以鼠为名、以飞蝗为名、以海豚为名、以许许多多的植物为名——但现如今，看看他，他是一个人类的神明了。

一问一答后，同父异母的兄弟俩再无暇说话，只是沉默地拥抱着，肢体相缠，抚摸，亲吻。他们实践着爱——假使世间年长者与年少者所结成的关系是“爱人”，或者师生，或者友伴。然而过于丰富的情绪是原始的，无节制的交合也是——粗糙、野蛮，以繁衍或泄欲为目的。他们则既不急切也不毛躁，交合是感受彼此的一种途径。

德尔斐的宝库容量难估，但你大可断言最古老的三脚鼎来自传说时代以前，而且它还在那里，是毫无疑问的珍贵宝藏的一部分。

人们会相信宝物能收买爱情，美貌能收买爱情，异乡人的甜言蜜语能收买爱情，对某种神秘力量的许诺也能收买爱情——后者失败过，当然。也有人认为通过交合就能产生爱情，由此可见交合与爱情并不是同一回事，因为有的交合只是交合。带有爱情的交合便不仅是交合。

他又要吻我了。阿波罗想。他从不出错。他的兄弟吻了他，吻在胸膛——神的胸膛中也有心脏，或许是金色的，泵着同色的血液。他将双腿缠上对方的腿，脚掌摩挲那双凉鞋上柔软的翅翼。赫耳墨斯谨慎、克制地轻顶一记，于是他不得不放开了它们……不过他确实感觉到那些羽毛在蹭过他的足尖时不再躁动扑扇。你希望我安分点儿吗？库勒涅的口才之神用牙齿与唇舌发问，令他胸前痒而微痛。但远射神读出这疑问是因为他的眼睛，它们抬起上睫来盯着他。

这是一种甜美的赠品……抑或某种甜美的、历久弥新的遗产。外表年轻的银弓之神动了动腰把自己调整成更舒适的角度。卡里多忒斯揽紧他，加重了力道，他则用手臂环抱住对方的头，并非意在推拒。他将指尖埋进弟弟后脑柔软的发丝，又滑下后颈，在肩胛部位轻轻拍抚。

预言神会看到什么？赫耳墨斯想，在他的视野中，是否又一个漫长的时代已至尾声？他再度隔着胸口的皮肤亲吻阿波罗的心脏。他早已确认了它不可能被整个摘出、被窃走、像牲牛的脏器般在火中被烤至焦香。身躯相嵌之时，这心脏是否跳得稍微快了一些？——他始终没听到回答，只有温热的吐息落在他头顶。

他向上舔舐对方的喉结与下颏，鼻尖蹭过脸颊，很快嘴唇寻着嘴唇。他看见，因汗滴而眨动的眼皮下，金剑王的眼瞳依然明亮，在昏暗室内几乎熠熠生光。这毫无疑问是交合，又比交合更多——多出来的部分或许就是天鹅唱颂的对象。在频繁顶撞的同时，赫耳墨斯腾出一只手，握住兄长的下身揉捏……它也在跳动，几乎算是一颗兽性的心脏。一切都开始在缠绵中升温，变得烫人。

再问一遍，这心脏难道不是跳得稍微快了一些吗？诚然，清明的目光作不得假；但气息、汗水与体温也作不得假。他们不约而同地想到，交合毕竟还是交合。

他本来要抽出来的，但忽然又不想了。赫耳墨斯任由阿波罗的手虚揽在肩背，默默撞入深处，把种子尽数灌入。随即，他感觉到后者腰腹一震，释放在了他手中。

派安神极轻地呼出一口气，几乎像是叹息。他们两个都头发凌乱，且浑身黏腻，分开时竟藕断丝连。他撑起上半身，按住自己的胸膛，在层叠的印痕下，心脏一下下撞击他的手掌。印痕会消散，像河水的漩涡，而心跳也会由快变慢——是讨喜的规律。他的弟弟凑过来，带着罕见的天真与慵倦的神情将自己的手一同覆上去，接着脑袋也靠了过来。

赫耳墨斯阖了眼睛，似乎打算就地睡上一觉。石室中残余的气氛令他心安，一如情事过后美好的宁静。执金杖的导者暂时不去聆听各地人们通过神像与赫麦石柱传达的祷言、不去挂心奔波的旅人与彷徨的鬼魂，而是放任肌肉松弛、羽翼合敛。他要休息了——睡躺在整个世界的脐部，伴着他从诞生之日起便相熟的故交。

做兄长的便拥着他躺倒，近乎赤身裸体地卧于地面。他以一种吟唱般的语调低声说：“至少此时此刻，我真心爱你。”

操劳的引路神一觉好眠，醒来时不知昼夜。他的斗篷、手杖与带翼凉鞋皆被摆放在石室的另一角落。他推算时间乃是凭了石墙之外的人声与炙烤祭牲的芳香。他的头枕在阿波罗腿上——远见的预言神正盘膝端坐、向凡人传达口谕。

“我垂爱人类。”赫耳墨斯记起这位洛克西阿斯曾对他说，“凡人大多平庸，神却优越出众；凡人生命短暂，神明则永存不朽；凡人大多愚钝，神明便以自己的智慧引领他们……”

凡人愈向往神明般的神明。神明愈像神明。

王国相互倾碾，联盟分分合合，和平与战乱交替不休。如斯种种过去与未来他都看得见，却言辞晦涩、以谜题回答问题。他言行适度、倨傲得理所应当。他在高处如此地垂爱着凡人。

赫耳墨斯抬起一只手，企图触碰兄长颊侧的散发。似有所感，德尔斐的神微微垂首望来，面容平和端庄。

直到凉鞋飞来衔上他的双脚，诸神的使者才意识到自己不习惯过久的休憩。他离开皮提安的膝头，未竟之言终究换作以双唇无声地触碰后者掌心。

前来圣所的凡人窥不破神明真身，于是他轻捷如风、飘离德尔斐。

或许他们在某地终将消亡；在山巅上，在深海底。或许他们在某刻终被忘却；在烟雾中，在幻梦里。

善喜祝佑之神忽然回忆从前，当福基斯还不叫福基斯、迈锡尼与斯巴达还属不同的国主。那是牧倌与诗人的时代，宁芙与萨提尔身形隐现。更古远时，山脉与流水都还年轻，天上没多少星星，万物稚嫩又欢欣。

在那时，他们同枕凡间树荫掩映的青草地。在那时，阿波罗尚能如少年般撩起鬓发、附身吻他。


End file.
